Ashido and the 7 keys of salvation chapter 2
by pyroburst360
Summary: after recovering from his blackout ashido learns more about inori and her origin and vice versa. Ashido proceeds to explain his purpose for being in this doomed earth. will inori join ahsido on his quest or will she turn away and try to survive on her own ?


Chapter 2

Ashido was having a dream that he was fighting a demon king he was losing he looked around and saw six keys in a bag that he had with him "what does this all mean ?"

Then he was pushed back into an all white room and he stood up "now where am i ?" then descending from the sky above was god himself. He told ashido to remember his purpose and that he was the chosen angel to save humanity from the end. God also told ashido that he needs to find 7 keys that will unlock the gates of the heavens so that he may purify humanity from sin. God said one more thing and that ashido has angel powers sealed within him and that they will unlock when he needs them the most. Ashido now remembers his purpose but before god could let him go he told him that finding these 7 keys won't be easy he will face many challenges and even possible death. Ashido understands and returns to his body. He then wakes up. Ashido looks around he sees a dirty window to the right and cabinets to the left all of which look damaged and old. "Great now where am I ?". He attempts to get up but he hears footsteps coming to the door left of him "shit i'm trapped" ashido thinking its a demon he prepares for the worst. The door then opens and someone walks in. It's inori risuka "well good to know that you're alive" said inori. "Where am I ?" inori replied to ashido. "Your in an abandoned apartment building on the first floor it was a pain to have to find a bed for you to rest". Ashido sighed "why did I black out in the first place ?" "you were dehydrated you needed water to replenish yourself" said inori. Ashido finally got up and walking around he thanked inori for saving his life but before he could exit and officially begin his journey to find the seven keys of salvation inori stopped him. "Just what the hell were you doing out there when you saved me from that demon, you just don't show up out of thin air and save someone" Ashido sighed and decided to explain everything to inori but before he could he asked her "you tell me whats going on right now and I'll explain what's going on with me" Inori agreed and she went on about how it was the end of the world and that hell was unleashed onto earth and humanity. He was shocked to find out that hell was unleashed upon earth he originally thought it was just the extinction of humanity "that explains that damn demon" he muttered under his breath. "By the way i never caught your name stranger" he turned around "my names Ashido Kazumi nice to meet ya". Now it was his turn to explain everything to inori " i'm an angel sent by god to find seven keys that will open heaven and allow him to cleanse humanity of sin". Inori looked confused but then laughed at him "wow that black out you had earlier really messed you up in the head" ashido proclaimed that this wasn't a joke and that he needed to start his mission on finding the first key. Inori said "well if this angel and key stuff is true then how would he find the first key ? he thought to himself "shit she's right i have no idea where any of these damn keys are located" can you tell me where we are right now asked ashido. "We are in what was formerly known as times square new york it was destroyed when the meteor showers hit about a five days ago" wait meteor showers came to times square and destroyed pretty much everything ? "yeah a week before that religious people and priests wouldn't shut up about the rapture and the end of the world but you know them they're crazy" wait are you telling me you don't believe in anything religious ? said ashido. "Well of course not I don't believe in any of that crap" insisted inori "so your an athiest ?" ashido replied. Pretty much said inori. Well all that's gonna change once you join me "join you" she exclaimed. I'm not joining anyone i only saved you because you saved me from a demon" come on yelled ashido standing tall over inori "you can't stay here forever those demons will eventually find you and kill you i'm an angel i will protect you !" When ashido said i'll protect you inori blushed but ashido couldn't tell because her long blonde hair was covering her face will you really protect me ashido ? muttered inori in a calm voice "of course i'm an angel"

Inori peaked her head up making eye contact with him "I don't wanna die already" Ashido looked straight into inori's beautiful green eyes noticing a small tear rolling down her cheek "i'm here to save humanity and that includes you inori" she blushed even more nobody has ever told her that they will protect her. "Inori risuka will you join me on my journey to save the world and to restore your faith in god again ?" inori looked up to ashido holding back tears of joy knowing that world will be saved and returned back to normal "yes". "Well then we have a long road ahead of us it won't be easy but I am determined" proclaimed ashido. The both of them made their way out to the front doors to exit the abandoned apartment building Ashido and Inori made it outside the sun was shining on them. Now begins their journey.


End file.
